You Belong With Me
by Sharikoutsu
Summary: Kai's in love with Rei; only problem, Rei has a girlfriend. May add a second chapter or sequel


Hey peoples it's Sharikoutsu with a new story...finally!^_^

Disclaimer: I DON"T own anything except the idea

-lyrics-

You Belong With Me-Taylor Swift

*Kai's Point of View*

"Maria I've told you a thousand times it was just a joke!" I could hear Rei screaming into the phone.

I don't like it when he screams; someone like him should never raise their voice. Tyson and the others had left to go "shopping",like me, they don't like to hear him scream either. However, they have the sense to leave, I stay so I can be close to him. Most of the time I just tune it out with my ipod.

- Your on the phone with your girlfriend, she's upset, she's going off about something that you said cause she doesn't get your humor like I do-

"I don't care if it was a joke, it wasn't funny!" You could hear her screaming on the other end. Here's what happened; Tyson, Kenny, Max, Rei, and I were sitting in our usual spot next to the commons area. Being seniors we were talking about our last three years of high school, that was yesterday.

*Flashback*

_"Hey remember freshman year? When the guys wouldn't leave Rei alone?" Tyson asked laughing._

_"Yea that was classic," Max agreed._

_"Maybe for ya'll it was, ya'll weren't the ones who had a locker full of love letters everyday." Rei said pouting. He's so cute when he pouts,I never told him that I wrote half of them. That's when Maria came over._

_"Rei can I talk to you?" She asked in a sickeningly sweet voice that made me gag._

_"Sorry Maria, I'd love to but I have a few love letters I haven't opened yet," Rei said laughing, us joining in._

_"You asshole, how dare you say that," Maria said in a loud displeased voice, "That was completely uncalled for."_

_"Why are you getting so upset? It was just a joke," Rei replied becoming deadly serious._

_"Whatever," she screamed a stormed off._

_"What the hell is her problem?" Rei asked irritability._

_"Who knows, but if its any consolation, we thought it was funny," Kenny piped up laughing. We all join in but Rei's was forced._

*Flashback end*

-I'm in my room it's a typical Tuesday night, I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like, and she'll never know your story like I do-

I grab my ipod and turn it on trying to drown out the noise; it didn't work.

"Look I gotta go, I'll talk to you tomorrow," Rei screamed one last time hanging up the phone.

"You okay?" I asked, pausing my ipod.

"I'm so sick of the bullshit, I can't believe she doesn't trust me,: Rei's voice was a little lower then it was a while ago.

I look at him for a long time, wondering to myself why he's dating her in the first place. I'm pulled out of my thoughts when I feel Rei climb in the bed next to me pulling one of the headphones out my ear.

"What are you listening to?" Rei asked putting the earphone in his own ear. I press play and '45' by Shinedown came on. We sit in silence for a while listening to the music.

"I like this music, I wish Maria did I always have to listen to her crappy music," Rei said after a while breaking the silence.

"Why don't you break up with her then?" I joked trying to get him out of his pissy mood.

"To be honest I'm not really sure," Rei laughed and laid his head on my shoulder closing his eyes.

I turn my head to look at Rei and laugh when I hear him purring. I smile to myself and kissed him on the forehead. Leaning my head back against the headboard; I too closed my eyes and slowly drifted to sleep. When I came to Rei was gone. Faintly I heard the shower in our bathroom running. I stayed in bed and waited for Rei to finish. Minutes later Rei came out the bathroom humming to himself; a towel around his waist and hair falling over his shoulder. I love his hair, I almost killed Maria when she'd suggested he cut it.

"Morning sunshine," Rei said now dressed in jeans and a Holister polo shirt. His hair still down, through dry and straitened. He had a smile on his face, but I could tell something was wrong; I ignored the urge to ask.

"My aren't we chipper today," I replied smiling also.

"Of course! You how how I get on game day, after I had a good nights rest!" Rei exclaimed still grinning.

"So sleeping on my shoulder was a good nights rest?" I inquired smirking at him; he blushed.

-But she wears short skirts, I wear t-shirts. She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers, dreaming about the day when you wake up and find that what your looking for has been the whole time. If you could see that I'm the one who understands you, been here all along. So why can't you see you belong with me, you belong with me-

"You're going to game aren't Kai?" Rei asked jumping on my bed.

"Of course I'm going, Kitten," I smirked to myself, Rei likes yet doesn't like my calling him kitten, it's to cute!

"Don't call me Kitten," he complained getting of my bed; crossing his arms over his chest, I laugh.

Later that night I watch as Rei scores two touchdowns. I see him look at Maria and blow her a kiss. It hurts me to see this, but I'm to helpless to do anything.

'Why can't you look at me Rei?' I think to myself sadly. To bad I'm a guy or I would be cheer captain. The game finished later than usual thanks to triple overtime. We, Bey Academy, finally won; 60 to 61. Everybody cheered as the cheerleaders, Maria in front, did a victory cheer. Of course, I wasn't paying attention much, I was looking at Rei. He looked like he was holding back tears. What caught my eye next made me understand why; Maria was making out with the football captain. They broke up later that night.

"Rei, how are you?" I asked later as we entered our shared bedroom.

"I'm fine," Rei said and I could tell he was hiding something.

"Don't lie to me, Kitten, I know you better then that," I replied touching his chin; forcing him to look me in the eye.

"Kai, if I do something, will you still be my friend and not get upset or mad?" Rei asked softly.

"Of course," I said as I feel his lips press to mine. It felt amazing; it felt like I was kissing an angel. I pulled him closer licking his bottom lip asking for entry. He opened his mouth hesitantly, and I let my tongue invade his mouth. The kiss went on as long as our air would allow us; we pulled apart.

"Rei, what was that for?" I asked breathlessly, leaning my forehead against his, our noses hardly touching.

"No reason, I'm going take a shower," Rei said heading for the bathroom.

"Liar," I whispered after him changing into my pajamas. Afterward I crawled in bed and fell asleep thinking of my kiss with Rei.

Unconscious, for I am sleeping, Rei walked out the bathroom naked drying his hair. He turns to me and smiles. He gets dressed, kisses my forehead then climbs in bed.

-Walking the streets with you and your worn out jeans, I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be, laughing on a park bench thinking to myself, hey isn't this easy, and you've got a smile that could light up this whole town, I haven't seen it in a while since she brought you down. You say your fine I know you better than that, hey what you doing with a girl like that-

"Hey Rei, I'm going to the store you want to come?" I asked slipping on my shoes.

"Sure I'm not doing anything interesting anyway," Rei said getting off the couch.

The store is a good ways away so we had plenty enough time to talk. Neither Rei nor I brought up the kiss that had transpired the day before. On the way back we stopped to sit on a park bench. We weren't doing much except talking; that is until Maria passed by. She saw Rei and stopped. Rei walked up to the car and I heard her say she was sorry and wanted him back. To my surprise Rei got in the car; she kissed him then drove off leaving me alone. That hurt me to the point of crying.

-She wears high heel, I wear sneakers. She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers dreaming about the day when you wake up and find that what your looking for has been here the whole time. If you could see that I'm the one who understands you,been here all along so why can't you see you belong with me-

-Oh I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night, I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're about to cry, I know your favorite songs and you tell me about your dreams, I think I know where you belong, I think I know its with me-

"Rei, what's wrong?" I asked sometime later that week when Rei came home crying.

"She did it again," Rei said tears pouring down his cheeks.

"Did what?" I asked taking Rei into my arms holding him close.

"She kissed him again just when I had it in me to trust her again," he said throwing his arms around my mid-section. I held him closer and whispered consoling words in his ears. We held on to each other for a long while; until Rei's sobs had lessened.

"Look she chose that slime ball over you. She'll regret it one day when you found someone better than her and when she comes crawling back to you you won't even look twice at her trust me," I say releasing him looking in his eyes. I see him smile at me.

"Thanks Kai I feel much better now,"Rei said hugging himself to me again," are you going to the dance tonight?" he added.

"No, I have to study but I think Tyson and the others are going so you wouldn't be alone," I replied seeing the disappointment on his face.

"That sucks, I'd really like for you to come,"Rei said softly.

"Sorry," I say apologetically.

I sit on my bed with my history book on my side and my notebook on my lap. Rei left about thirty minutes ago and I can't help remembering the disappointed look on his face when I said I wasn't going. After thinking about it, I realized that I didn't feel like studying. I got off my bed and ran to my closet trying to pick out my best suit. I chose black suede pant and a white button down dress shirt with a red tie. I left the house and drove to the hotel where the dance was being held. I park my car and head to the front doors. Upon entering I began to frantically search for Rei and the others. I spot them next to the food table. Rei saw and began to walk toward me;however, before he reached me I saw Maria jump in his way grabbing his neck; Rei shook her off and kept walking toward me. When he reached me he threw his arms around my neck kissing me.

"It's about time," Rei said relieved kissing me again.

"Sorry it took so long," I smiled nuzzling my face in his neck.

"S'ok, you belong with me," Rei said kissing me yet again.

"I love you, Kai," Rei said as our lips parted.

"I love you, Rei," I replied and kissed him once more.

the end

Tell me what you think. I wasn't sure about it for a very long time^_^ Sorry Maria fans I made her a complete bitch, but oh well

bye

Love Sharikoutsu


End file.
